pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Rt/Me Vengeful Raptor HM Farmer
I hope everyone enjoys this build. Please provide some feedback and make any suggestions as you see fit. If not using varients keep in mind the some skills in build revolve around ranks in assorted Eye of North titles (ie: Mindbender, Light of Deldrimor, Great Dwarf Armor) --Kodi Venomspike 03:33, 6 April 2008 (EDT) :Build:Rt/Me Vengeful Farmer probably means WELL O.o--Relyk 11:11, 7 April 2008 (EDT) Relyk you should have checked the "See Also" section before you posted your comment, and I have tried all vengeful varients on that page, all of which struggled or were incapable of doing this. The simple Build:Rt/Me Vengeful Farmer was also not rated "great" but rather "good", this build is of better cailber to say the least! --Kodi Venomspike 22:13, 7 April 2008 (EDT) I would suggest replacing Light of Deldrimor with Physical Resistance. Seeings how these raptors just deal damage with daggers, it could help reduce the damage that you are taking. Swordofcerberus 22:48, 7 April 2008 (EDT) Physical Resistance cannot be applied in this case for numerous reasons. 1.) It will cancel out Mantra of Resolve (because they are both Stances, causing you to be interupted in almost everything you cast.) 2.) Using Great Dwarf Armor, "I Am Unstoppable!", or Ebon Battle Standard of Courage, work very well, I prefer Great Dwarf Armor out of the three because it has a longer lasting time. Use whichever of the three you are more comfortable with and have higher title rating in.--Kodi Venomspike 07:39, 8 April 2008 (EDT) I take it this is only for the nestlings and not the various raptor patrols, mind making that note on your build page? Yagami 09:30, 9 April 2008 (EDT) It actually notes that in the description, right in the first line states: For raptor nestlings.--Kodi Venomspike 19:26, 9 April 2008 (EDT) Has this got potential of farming other areas??e.g hulkings in HM(i presume so because it can kill raptors) Farmingftw 12:37, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :Definitely, but then most things can kill hulkings and if you look there are several VwK builds designed for general farming, not just raptors. [[User:Klumpeet|¬'Klump']]eet 12:39, 29 April 2008 (EDT) uh yea i got some feedback....raptors dont drop shit anymoreAj 19:21, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::True, the raptor farm has been totally nerfed, lucky to get 1-2 golds a run now. And although i havent tried the hulkings, i am confident it should be able to hand it, ill have to go test it, and yes if u look at the bottom of the page it has a link to the other general vwk farming page. --Kodi Venomspike 02:53, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Breaking aggro? They seem to be breaking aggro after a while...If I wear 15 AL they stay but kill me after IAU is off.. Does this mean IAU needs to be on indefinitely? (Or variants, such as Great Dwarf Armour and The Battle Standard) :It means you need to stop failing and learn to wall hug. Life 03:56, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::IAU can't be on indefinitely in the scope of this build. Therefore, one must learn how to trap the raptors on the wall or the rocks in the cave. 04:03, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Would A Me/Rt version be viable? Obviously you lose a sec from Vengeful so there should be a split second downtime, so it's not ideal, but presumably it would work, right? 21:28, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I tried it and it works, not quite so well, but well enough. 01:12, December 3, 2009 (UTC)